Recent News/Archive 4
Around 10,940 accounts in violation of the FINAL FANTASY XI user agreement were suspended or banned today. Click for details. Today's report will outline our actions conducted from October 23, 2008 to November 20, 2008 in dealing with players violating the user agreement, as well as details on the activities, results, and goals of the Special Task Force. Click for a report on the Special Task Force's overall activities. Image:December Version Update Preview (11-17-2008).jpg default 2008 - (11/17/2008) December Version Update Preview desc none With the release of each version update, Vana'diel continues its transformation into an ever more adventurer-friendly realm. In staying true to this tradition, the development team is working hard on a host of adjustments and additions that will allow our players to focus on what they do best: adventuring! for a sneak peek at some of the improvements scheduled for the December version update. Image:Moblin Maze Mongers Set to Open for Business in Jeuno! (11-14-2008).jpg default 2008 - (11/14/2008) Moblin Maze Mongers Set to Open for Business in Jeuno! desc none When a nondescript manhole first popped up one day on the streets of Jeuno, none of us gave it more than a passing glance. Little did we suspect it would be the gateway to a subterranean world of adventure and riches... Today we get up close and personal with the industrious Moblin entrepreneur whose new business venture is set to take Vana'diel by storm. Your intrepid reporter Finleen has the exclusive scoop with Maze Mongers President and CEO Goldagrik right ! We wanted to take a moment to remind all of the gifted artists out there that the deadline for the Fan Festival 2008 Art Contest is quickly approaching! The prizes for the contest have been updated on the official website, so eager adventurers that still need a bit of enticing will definitely want to check them out. Don't worry if you were unable to secure a ticket to the event; art contest entries will be accepted regardless of Fan Festival attendance. So get those creative juices flowing and have your masterpiece ready for submission by the November 23rd deadline. Click to learn more about the Fan Festival 2008 Art Contest! We have exciting news for all of the budding artists out there: the Fan Festival 2008 Art Contest prizes have been revealed on the official website! We're proud to announce that the first-place winner in each category will receive a brand-new PC! Don't worry if you were unable to secure a ticket to the event; art contest entries will be accepted regardless of Fan Festival attendance. So get those creative juices flowing and have your masterpiece ready for submission by the November 23rd deadline. Click to learn more about the Fan Festival 2008 Art Contest! Image:Version Update News (11-04-2008).jpg default Main Page/News desc none We're pleased to announce that the next FINAL FANTASY XI version update is on track for an early December release. In addition to the long-awaited continuation of the epic Wings of the Goddess mission arc, this patch will also feature new content designed with low-level players in mind, brand-new systems unlike anything you've seen in Vana'diel before, and much, much more! All the exciting details will be announced here as they become available, so be sure to check back on a regular basis! Today's report will outline our actions conducted from September 26, 2008 to October 22, 2008 in dealing with players violating the user agreement, as well as details on the activities, results, and goals of the Special Task Force. Click for a report on the Special Task Force's overall activities. Around 8,580 accounts in violation of the FINAL FANTASY XI user agreement were suspended or banned today. Click for details. Image:New FINAL FANTASY XI Merchandise! (10-21-2008).jpg default 2008 - (10/21/2008) New FINAL FANTASY XI Merchandise! desc none We're proud to introduce brand new FINAL FANTASY XI merchandise that is set to make its debut at Fan Festival 2008! A stylish card case and two meticulously crafted mascot key rings will be available at the merchandise area of the show. The new goods will be available at the Square Enix Official Online Merchandise Store soon after Fan Festival 2008. Click for more details! The day that many adventurers have been dutifully waiting for is finally here—the Fan Festival 2008 website has launched! Intimate details about the event are now available for everyone to pore over including information on the activities, contests, hotel deals, event pricing, and more! Click to visit the Fan Festival 2008 website! Please note: Fan Festival 2008 registration will be available in mid-October. Image:The Grim Tale of Pyracmon and the Baleful Eye (10-10-2008).jpg default The Grim Tale of Pyracmon and the Baleful Eye desc none Under trees resplendent in autumn hues, the streets of the three nations were abuzz with anticipation. Townspeople bustled to and fro, carving pumpkins and sewing costumes for the masquerade. The annual Harvest Festival was nigh. And yet, amidst all the merriment, something was amiss. Anyone who turned an ear to the whispers of the crowd would soon hear the disquieting rumor that had struck fear into the hearts of commoner and noble alike. "Pyracmon is coming...coming to bring doom to us all!" On an isle far to the west, two young exorcists who had caught wind of these ill tidings descended to the vault of their church, hoping to uncover the story behind this unfamiliar moniker... Adventurers with the courage to face the sinister tale are invited to . *The ghoulishly fun Harvest Festival event will creep into town on Friday, October 17th at 1:00 (PDT), and skulk back into the shadows on Saturday, November 1st at 1:00. Image:Announcing the "FINAL FANTASY XI 14-Day Free Trial"! (10-07-2008).jpg default Main Page/News desc none We are proud to announce the launch of the "FINAL FANTASY XI 14-Day Free Trial"! Available for download exclusively through File Planet, the new release features the award-winning FINAL FANTASY XI, along with 3 content IDs with which to create characters, that is free to play for 14 days without the need of a credit card! This is the perfect opportunity to get your friends and family to test the waters of Vana'diel alongside you! Click to download the FINAL FANTASY XI 14-Day Free Trial! Today's report will outline our actions conducted from August 27, 2008 to September 25, 2008 in dealing with players violating the user agreement, as well as details on the activities, results, and goals of the Special Task Force. Click for a report on the Special Task Force's overall activities. Image:Blazing Buffaloes, or How West Sarutabaruta Was Won (09-19-2008).jpg default 2008 - (09/19/2008) Blazing Buffaloes, or How West Sarutabaruta Was Won desc none Confounded chigoes! Blasted buffalo! Dagnabbit! Get back here, or I'll turn yer worthless hide into a leather jerkin! Hey, you over there! I'm talkin' to you, pardner! Ever wrangled a wild buffalo before? What sort of calamity has befallen the hapless moogles of the Mog House Management Union (MHMU) this time? for the full scoop! We're proud to announce the third FINAL FANTASY XI Fan Festival! Eager adventurers are advised to visit the freshly launched teaser website to glean a few details on the upcoming festivities! Click to visit the Fan Festival 2008 teaser website! Image:The Version Update Is Here! (09-09-2008).jpg default 2008 - (09/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here! desc none The September version update is now ready for your downloading pleasure, with a veritable host of exciting new content that is bound to please! To prepare you for the mind-blowing experience that awaits, here's a quick recap of some of the items we've introduced on Topics thus far... - The revolutionary new Level Sync system. - The continuing episodes of Wings of the Goddess nation quests. - New elements and adjustments to Campaign. - An additional merit point category for dancers and scholars. Learn all about the version update Image:All Worlds Maintenance.gif default 2008 - (09/05/2008) All Worlds Maintenance desc none On September 8, 2008 from 9:00 to 14:00 (PDT) there will be server maintenance. See . Image:September Version Update Preview- Part Two (09-03-2008).jpg default 2008 - (09/03/2008) September Version Update Preview: Part Two desc none Adventurers of all stripes can look forward to enhancements galore in the upcoming September version update, designed to make questing in Vana'diel more gratifying than ever! If the first preview wasn't enough to whet your appetite, today we have the latest scoop on increased experience and the Myriad Arms of Balrahn quest sequence that will at long last allow players to forge these mysterious and highly anticipated mythic weapons. Dying to know more? Image:September Version Update Preview (08-29-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/29/2008) September Version Update Preview desc none Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for more streamlined adventuring—the September version update is just around the corner! Continuing in the tradition of enhancing creature comforts in your Vana'dielian lifestyle, we're proud to introduce a number of adjustments and additions scheduled to take place. Click for more information. Today's report will outline our actions conducted from July 23, 2008 to August 26, 2008 in dealing with players violating the user agreement, as well as details on the activities, results, and goals of the Special Task Force. Click for a report on the Special Task Force's overall activities. Around 6,180 accounts in violation of the FINAL FANTASY XI user agreement were suspended or banned today. Click for details. Image:New Level Sync Feature to Change the Way You Party! (08-25-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/25/2008) New Level Sync Feature to Change the Way You Party! desc none The FFXI development team is proud to announce the "Level Sync" system, a revolutionary new feature in the upcoming version update that will allow all players—grizzled veterans and novices alike—to adventure and gain experience together regardless of level differences! Click for all the details! Image:General POL Header.gif default 2008 - (08/22/2008) Regarding Specific Notorious Monsters desc none Image:General FFXI Header.gif default 2008 - (08/22/2008) Regarding Specific Notorious Monsters desc none Image:First Accessory in the "Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection" Line Now on Sale! (08-18-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/18/2008) First Accessory in the "Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection" Line Now on Sale! desc none The Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection is an exclusive series of exquisite new accessories designed to bring you even deeper into the world of Vana'diel. Today, we've begun accepting orders for the first item in the series, the Tidal Talisman! Order deadline: Monday, September 1 at 6:00 pm. Click for all the details! To proceed to the order page, click . Image:The Campaign Continues! (08-15-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/15/2008) The Campaign Continues! desc none In the ever-present attempt to render Campaign more agreeable to the player palate, the September version update will play host to a veritable smorgasbord of additions and tweaks, adjustments and tunings! Get the scoop right . Image:Merit Points Group 1 for Dancer and Scholar! (08-13-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/13/2008) Merit Points Group 1 for Dancer and Scholar! desc none Dancers and scholars, rejoice! The job-specific merit point category, Group 1, will finally be coming to you in the upcoming version update! Read on to find out . We're in Leipzig again this year! You are all invited to come and see us at our Square Enix booth. We're happy to welcome you all! Great goodies and surprises await! The GC homepage is now live! Click for more information. The FINAL FANTASY XI Vana'diel Collection 2008 for Windows, PlayStation 2, and Xbox 360, is now on sale for the low price of just $19.99! Click to purchase FINAL FANTASY XI Vana'diel Collection 2008 at its new low price! Image:Introducing the "Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection." (08-08-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/08/2008) Introducing the "Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection." desc none It is with great pleasure that we introduce the "Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection"—a new series of collectible accessories. The first item in the line-up will be available for order this summer. Click to learn more. Image:Dynamis and Limbus Get a Makeover! (08-04-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/04/2008) Dynamis and Limbus Get a Makeover! desc none The September version update just keeps getting bigger and better! We would like to take this opportunity to announce our intentions to implement some all-new features to both Dynamis and Limbus, as well as a few adjustments brought in by popular demand! Click to find out all the juicy details! Image:Wings of the Goddess Nation Quests(07-31-2008).jpg default 2008 - (07/31/2008) Wings of the Goddess Nation Quests desc none The storyline for the episodic quests introduced in the Wings of the Goddess expansion pack is set to continue in the upcoming September version update. Adventurers will find themselves thrown into the midst of furious struggles for the continued survival of each nation. Read on to find out . Image:The Myriad Arms of Balrahn, cont. (07-29-2008).jpg default 2008 - (07/29/2008) The Myriad Arms of Balrahn, cont. desc none The next version update brings with it a number of additions and adjustments to the highly anticipated "Myriad Arms of Balrahn," those mysterious weapons of myth and legend. Click for more details. Image:Premier Site Summit- Mythic Weapons Unveiled! (07-29-2008).jpg default 2008 - (07/29/2008) Premier Site Summit - Mythic Weapons Unveiled! desc none The Premier Site Summit 2008 took place on Friday, July 25th in El Segundo, California, with representatives from each website invited to take spart in an amazing in-game exclusive. Each of the six sites was given a sneak peek at a preliminary version of an upcoming finished mythic weapon, and was then kind enough to share their impressions with the public. Click for a listing of their reports! Image:Fantastic Fraulein Mumor Superheroine Stage Show (07 25 2008).jpg default Fantastic Fraulein Mumor Superheroine Stage Show desc none Hi everyone! My name is Mumor, a fresh new starlet who loves to dance and sing! I'd love to perform a pretty little number for you right now, but we'll have to take a rain check on the fun, because something terrible is about to happen. My manager—well, daddy—has intercepted super secret information on the evil demon king, Ullegore. Apparently, Ullegore is scheming to gate-crash this year's Sunbreeze Festival and ruin it for everyone. But don't you worry! I won't let anything like that happen...because your smiles of happiness are worth fighting for! Click to learn more about the Fantastic Fraulein Mumor Superheroine Stage Show. Image:Version Update Notification (07-23-2008).jpg default Main Page desc none The next FINAL FANTASY XI Version Update has been scheduled to take place in early September. The development team is currently hard at work to bring you the following, just to name a few items: - The continuing episodes of nation quests for the Wings of the Goddess expansion. - Major battle-related tweaks and additions. - Adjustments to fellows and Campaign. We will be posting more detailed information on the next version update right here on Topics as it becomes available, so stay tuned! Image:Mog Bonanza Kicking-off May 16! (04-30-2008).jpg default Mog Bonanza 2008 desc none Ladies and Gentlemen! The winning numbers for the Mog Bonanza 2008 event have now been randomly drawn under strict supervision. From today, the winning numbers will be announced via a system message upon logging into the game. The same message can also be brought up by inputting the /servmes (/smes) command. So what are you waiting for? Log in and check the winning numbers now! Prize money and items will be available for collection between 0:00 on July 2 (PDT) and 1:00 on August 1 (PDT). If you happen to be one of the lucky winners, speak to a Bonanza Moogle at one of the following locations while in possession of the winning marble (or marbles!): Port San d'Oria (I-9) / Port Bastok (L-8) / Port Windurst (F-6) / Chocobo Circuit (H-8) Learn all about the Mog Bonanza . Image:Celestial Nights Faithfulness Under Fire (06-20-2008).jpg default Celestial Nights 2008 desc none Celestial Nights—the romantic event based on the timeless tale of love and tragedy between Prince Yahiko and Princess Amdina—will soon be here, kupo! For this year's celebration, in each of the three nations, two actors are scheduled to promenade in their respective locales as the prince and princess on a royal rendezvous. Be sure to join us in this event of unrivaled grandeur, and— ... Who on Vana'diel am I trying to fool, kupo? None of the actors have been able to concentrate, and the rehearsals have been a right mess. If we don't do something about it, and soon, the event is doomed to fail. But...what could a single moogle like me possibly do...kupo? What manner of ill fortune has befallen the Mog House Management Union (MHMU) this time? Click to find out. *Celestial Nights is scheduled to commence at 1:00 on June 27 (PDT) and conclude at 1:00 on July 8 (PDT). Image:Updates.gif default 2008 - (06/18/2008) FINAL FANTASY XI Update desc none Read about the June 18th update . Image:PoL Survey.jpg default https://secure.square-enix.com/enqt/e/USERENV2008US/html desc none A survey regarding PC specs and internet connections for PlayOnline customers using Windows PCs was put online today. Survey period: June 17, 2008 (Tuesday), 3:00 (PDT) – June 30, 2008 (Monday), 2:00 (PDT). The survey's results will be used for the future improvement of PlayOnline's services. We ask that you fill out the survey . Image:The Version Update Is Here! (06-09-2008).jpg default 2008 - (06/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here! desc none The June version update has arrived! With a plethora of changes and improvements across the board, there is bound to be something for everyone. Here's a quick recap of some of the items we've introduced thus far: * New missions for the Wings of the Goddess storyline. * New campaign elements such as additional medals and ranks. * Battle-related adjustments to elements such as jobs and merit points. * New content for fellows and chocobo raising. And a whole lot more! Read all about it . Image:Ixion is Come! (06-06-2008).jpg default Ixion is Come! desc none The legendary horned stallion, Ixion... Feared by some as the reaper of souls, spawned from the blackest depths of the abyss... Revered by others as a symbol of mankind's salvation, the divine incarnation of a celestial being... Ixion, the wielder of lightning, is come! Read the full story . Image:New Notorious Monsters (06-04-2008).jpg default 2008 - (06/04/2008) New Notorious Monsters desc none New Notorious Monsters (NMs) will be added to areas introduced in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion pack in the forthcoming version update, with simplified access to their battlefields. Proceed for more details. Image:Adjustments to Einherjar (06-02-2008).jpg default 2008 - (06/02/2008) Adjustments to Einherjar desc none The next version update will contain a number of changes to the Einherjar venue. Click to view all the details. Image:Battle Adjustments (05-28-2008).jpg default 2008 - (05/28/2008) Battle Adjustments desc none Several adjustments to the battle system are scheduled for the upcoming version update. Click for details. Image:Exclusive Story - Swamp Stampede! (05-26-2008).jpg default 2008 - (05/26/2008) Exclusive Story: Swamp Stampede! desc none Rumor has it that a large flock of chocobos has been seen galloping out at the Pashhow Marshlands at breakneck speed. But that's not all, readers. Our source tells us that a hodgepodge assemblage of monsters—yes, monsters—has also been witnessed thundering alongside these flightless avians with equally impressive tenacity. What in the name of Altana is going on? While delving deep into this mystery, one of our reporters was able to make contact with an adventurer claiming insider status to this bizarre occurrence. Only on the condition of anonymity did this individual reluctantly agree to an interview. And now, for the first time, the nature of the secret conversation between our reporter and the adventurer known only as "Deep Moat" will be revealed to the public. Click to learn the shocking truth! Image:New Additions and Changes to Campaign (05-22-2008).jpg default 2008 - (05/22/2008) New Additions and Changes to Campaign desc none The next version update will usher in a number of new additions to the Campaign system, as well as several changes to existing elements. Click to view an outline of these upcoming alterations! Image:Preview of Adjustments for June Version Update (Part 2) (05-20-2008).jpg default 2008 - (05/20/2008) Preview of Adjustments for June Version Update (Part 2) desc none As a part of our continuing efforts to improve the convenience and enjoyment of life in Vana'diel, we plan to introduce several changes that include the appearance of nomad moogles in Selbina and Mhaura, as well as adjustments to the supply quests. Click to find out more. Image:Final Fantasy XI Piano Collections (5-23-2008).jpg default Main Page desc none Final Fantasy XI Piano Collections is scheduled to be released on June 25th, however the official site is finally open! So far, few details have been disclosed about the songs in the recording studio by the composer Naoshi Mizuta, the user comments and content is worrisome! More to come in addition to the scheduled release on the 25th, so be sure to check out the site regularly! "Final Fantasy XI Piano Collections" is the official site, ! Image:The 8th Vana'diel Census (05-16-2008).jpg default The 8th Vana'diel Census (05/16/2008) desc none Today we bring you the 8th Vana'diel Census, which marks the sixth anniversary of FINAL FANTASY XI! In addition to the standard job level distribution and relic-level item charts, this year we've included some fascinating data relating to the new expansion disc Wings of the Goddess, as well as other never-before-seen statistics such as the number of players who've earned the right to wear Maat's Cap! Take this opportunity to see a slice of Vana'diel, as brought to you by our operation and development teams. The 8th Vana'diel Census can be found . Image:Adjustment and Additions to Fellows (05-15-2008).jpg default 2008 - (05/15/2008) Adjustment and Additions to Fellows desc none Adjustments and additions to fellows have been scheduled for the next version update. Proceed for a sneak preview. Image:Preview of Adjustments for June Version Update (Part 1) (05-13-2008).jpg default 2008 - (05/13/2008) Preview of Adjustments for June Version Update (Part 1) desc none Comfortable, fuss-free adventuring for all players is one of our biggest priorities. That is why for the next version update, we will be implementing some changes intended to make Vana'dielian living that much more convenient. Over the next few weeks in Topics, we will be giving you sneak previews of these changes, so stay tuned! Proceed to find out how your Vana'dielian lifestyle will change! Image:Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2008-1.jpg default Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2008 desc none As of this very April 16th, it has been a hearty and memorable six years since adventurers the world over first began embarking on their online escapades in Vana'diel. Seizing upon any chance for unbridled celebration and revelry, and lest we be accused of breaking from tradition, today will therefore herald in the annual Adventurer Appreciation Campaign! Hm...? What in tarnation...? Does anyone else see that crazed moogle over there flailing his arms about like a sweaty-winged madman? Looks like he's sure got something important to say. Click to give the frenzied moogle a listen. Image:Wings of the Goddess Missions! (05-09-2008).jpg default 2008 - (05/09/2008) Wings of the Goddess Missions! desc none As they wander the battlefields of the Crystal War, adventurers will encounter Lilisette, an eccentric dancer who is shadowing the mysterious Cait Sith. Her unprecedented actions will slowly but surely warp the very fabric of the age... Click to learn more about the unfolding story of the Wings of the Goddess! Image:The Myriad Arms of Balrahn (05-02-2008).jpg default The Myriad Arms of Balrahn desc none By now the name of Balrahn, great restorer of the Empire of Aht Urhgan, has resounded throughout Vana'diel, reaching the ears of all in the form of both history and legend. Recently, a complete listing of the Imperial Treasury somehow fell into the hands of the public, once again bringing this great hero's name to the forefront of rumors and tales around the city. Here, we will present a choice sample of that listing for you intrepid and ambitious adventurers. Click to see what treasures await in the Imperial coffers. Image:Mog Bonanza Kicking-off May 16! (04-30-2008).jpg default Mog Bonanza 2008 desc none The Final Fantasy XI 6th Anniversary commemorative event that you've all been waiting for—the Mog Bonanza—is finally here! Bonanza marbles are now available for purchase from Bonanza Moogles at a nation near you. Don't miss this rare chance to win riches beyond your wildest Vana'dielian dreams! Learn more about the Mog Bonanza . Image:Feast of Swords (04-21-2008).jpg default Feast of Swords 2008 desc none Valiant adventurers of Vana'diel! The time for the Feast of Swords is once again upon us, kupo! We know things haven't been running too smoothly up until now, kupo... But this year, the Mog House Management Union has a precocious plan that can't possibly fail! Huh? That's what we said last year, kupo? Click to take a peek at our preparations, and see for yourself, kupo! Image:Version Update Notice (04-25-2008).jpg default Main Page desc none We are pleased to announce that the next FINAL FANTASY XI version update has been scheduled to take place in early June. The addition of compelling new missions to the Wings of the Goddess storyline will form the heart of this update. Other content includes a new ranking system for Campaign, battle-related tweaks encompassing jobs and merit points, and additions and adjustments to fellows and chocobo raising. Stay tuned for the latest information on the above additions and changes. There has been a recent outbreak of unauthorized third-party access all across the internet. It should not come as a surprise that PlayOnline and FINAL FANTASY XI users have also been targeted and harmed by unauthorized third-party access. Due to the current situation, the FINAL FANTASY XI development and management teams looked into expanding the policy dealing with unauthorized access for users who have had their accounts accessed by third parties. Today, the new policy and its corresponding support services went into effect. The primary changes to the policy include the addition of relief measures according to a management team's investigation, a likely increase in support response times, and a larger selection of recovery points for players whose game data has been lost. In addition to the policy changes, details regarding preventative measures for dealing with unauthorized access and procedures for recovering one's account are also included on the page. Click for details. Image:Vana'diel Collection 2008 for Windows Launching Soon! (03-31-2008).jpg default Main Page desc none FINAL FANTASY XI Vana'diel Collection 2008 for Windows will be hitting store shelves soon! The collection includes the complete award-winning original game plus all four expansions (Rise of the Zilart, Chains of Promathia, Treasures of Aht Urhgan and Wings of the Goddess) on one easy-to-install DVD. The package features a fold-out map of Vana'diel, command lists and mini starting nation walkthroughs to help new players begin their adventure! Every copy comes with a 30-day free trial and a Vana'diel Buddy Pass to invite a friend to try FINAL FANTASY XI. Click to purchase FINAL FANTASY XI Vana'diel Collection 2008 for Windows! Image:Doll Festival Fan Art Contest Winners Selected! (03-27-2008).jpg default http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/topics/fanart/0803_1.html desc none The winning entries for this year's Doll Festival Fan Art Contest have been selected, kupo! The moogles at the Mog House Management Union (MHMU) have painstakingly hand-picked the winners from a whopping 400-plus quality entries. With quirkily cute ladies, graciously gallant femme fatales, and bodaciously beautiful maidens of the battlefield among those who made it into the list, we've no doubt you will thoroughly enjoy this year's fan portrayals of "The Ladies of Vana'diel," kupo! Check out the winning entries . (Official Site) [[2008 - (03/25/2008) Special Task Force Report|'Special Task Force Report']] Today's report will outline our actions conducted from February 21, 2008 to March 25, 2008 in dealing with players violating the user agreement, as well as details on the activities, results, and goals of the Special Task Force. Click for a report on the Special Task Force's overall activities. Square Enix to end support for Final Fantasy this summer in order to promote its new MMORPG. Read about it .' ' ''' Image:The Egg-hunt is on!.jpg default Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2008 desc none What on Vana'diel is going on outside? What does a moogle have to do to enjoy a simple afternoon nap, kupo!? Hm? The town square is abuzz with throngs and throngs of people. I wonder what's brewing, kupo? Uh-oh. I totally forgot all about the Egg Hunt! It...it's starting today, kupoooooo! I almost slept through the job again! How could I forget my most important task to gather and introduce egg-citing episodes from our brave adventurers? If I don't get to the Mog House Management Union (MHMU) soon, the boss will be so angry that he'll use my poor nose in place of a festival egg, kupo! Hurry to learn how to participate in the festival. And , to read "My Egg-citing Episode" submissions from fellow adventurers, kupo! The festival will be held from March 13, 2008 at 01:00 until March 24, 2008 at 01:00 (PDT). Image:Version Update Complete! (03-10-2008).jpg default 2008 - (03/10/2008) Version Update Complete! desc none Ladies and gentlemen, the eagerly-awaited version update is finally here! Numerous adjustments and additions, including those addressed in Topics over the past few weeks, are now ready for your gaming pleasure. Here is a brief recap of the improvements for those who came in late: -Adjusted and improved job and battle systems -New Campaign elements -Exciting new quests for dancers and scholars -A host of new items and equipment -And more! Click for all the juicy details!